Several techniques have been used to generate single-crystals from organic materials.
For example in one technique, an initial amount of powdered SiliconCarbide (SiC) single-crystal source material may be placed inside a crucible. A heating process thermally sublimates the powdered SiC source material. The molten SiC source material is allowed to re-crystallize to grow a single-crystal of SiC material.
Another technique to produce an organic compound single-crystal film may be laying two smooth substrates on each other with spacers. The substrates are then immersed in a solution of an organic compound. Solvent from the solution is slowly evaporated to make the organic compound crystal grow between the substrates.
However, in both cases above, the resulting single-crystal film is generally composed of several fragments of polycrystalline structure measuring, for example, several microns square. The fragments may not be repeatably large in size and or repeatable in the same shape. The single-crystal film growth techniques above may yield single-crystal films with a relatively small area mainly because the initial organic compound is introduced and then left alone. A mechanism does not typically exist to add more organic material to the initial organic material. After the initial source material is introduced, 1) the solvent is allowed to evaporate or 2) the organic compound melt is allowed to re-crystallize and subsequently forms a small fragmented crystalline film.
While the invention is subject to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. The embodiments of the invention should be understood to not be limited to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention.